WE BE PIRATES
by SupernaturalPirateGirl
Summary: a teen age crew mets Jack sparrow ,but they are all a little psychotic, And what happens when Jack is suspected in kidnapping said teens?


"We BE Pirates!"

Prologue: "we're stealing a Navy ship?"

Three girls lay on the deck of a ship; it was floating along the Caribbean Sea, they lay, with their heads next to each other's as their bodies flowed away from them. The one that lay closest to the sails, had long brown hair, and brown eyes, she wore a white shirt with a tan vest over it and brown pants, a pair of pistols hanging on the side of her hip. To her Left sat another girl with brown hair and eyes, though her hair was much shorter, it reached just past her shoulders. She also wore a common white shirt and brown pants, though she wore a long black jacket, and a brown, triangular leather hat, that was now laying over her eyes. The girl to _her _left had brown hair as well, though it was the shortest in the group, for it didn't quite reach her shoulders, she wore a white shirt as well, and blue pants.

None concerned about the fact that no one was steering. "What now oh fearless captain?" asked the one closes to the sail turning her head to the one to her left expectedly. She returned the look and then looked up at the clear blue sky, "we should go to Tortuga," she said plainly. The one on her left sat up and looked at her, "what? Lisa we are fourteen-year-old girls! Why would we go to a place were there are tons of drunk men with guns?" she said raising her voice to a shriek. Lisa looked at her, "come on Erica, after what we just did, and going to Tortuga should be the least of you worries."

"Erica, We attacked English solders, we stole a navy ship, and worst of all we are warring pants! Tortuga is the one of the few places we _can _go," said the girl who had spoken first. Lisa turned to her and smiled, remembering what they had done only hours ago…

"_You want us to do what?" Screamed Erica, Lisa laughed at her reply and asked again, "I want you and Anna to met me under the docks at twelve tonight…and bring pants…and a shirt…you have to trust me. You both said you we sick and tired of this world mixed with lies and secrets…tonight we escape are prisons and become free girls!" Lisa said enthusiastically. Anna looked at her and sighed, "I truly hope we can…for if you get us in trouble… AGAIN…we might have to stop listening to you…for God's sake you're the commodore's daughter! And you get in more trouble then he knows," She said recalling the last seven times she had gotten them in trouble. _

_Erica laughed, "like you're any better Anna…you come up with as many idea's as she does…and you SHOULD know better also…you father is the Governor." Anna crossed her arms and looked at Erica, "…he's the retired Governor" Anna corrected. Lisa and Erica laughed again. Anna started to pout a little and yelled at Erica, saying she was the smart one, for Erica's father had discovered a cave close to the city that was full of gold, making him instantly rich. And the first thing he did was gave his only child all the education he could, Erica was fluent in three different languages and could read/write anything of any length._

_Later that night_

"_Lisa?" Whispered Anna, as she walked under the docks. "What?" Lisa replied, from right behind Anna, scaring her and making her hit her with the clothes in her hand. "Don't do that!" Anna said to her. Lisa only giggled, and then gave Anna something that made her smile. She handed her a pair of pistols, they were beautiful, they were a deep brown color with silver lining, the lining wrapped beautifully around the gun, it was a very elegant gun compared to some that Anna hand seen. "These mine?" Anna asked Lisa looking at her with hopefulness filling her eyes; Lisa smiled and nodded "an early birthday present."_

_Just as that was said Erica came skipping around the corner (literally), she laughed and said, "look I got a sword…" she said pulling a sword out of the back of her dress. Anna and Lisa laughed at her amusement with the sword and they stood there watching Erica swing it around wildly for a while. Lisa finally spoke up and said, "Ok now here is the plain…I'm going to go up and talk to the guards, and if I can't get them to leave then I will give a sign for you, Erica, to come and hit them over the head with that branch right there ok?" Lisa said and when they agreed Lisa walked away, and over to the ship they had picked out._

_Lisa walked quickly…casual but quickly. Seeing the guards she relaxed a little, she had seen them many times as a child, and seeing them relaxed her a little. "Hi boys, haven't seen you in a while" she said walking over to them smiling. The two looked up and also smiled, "Little Lisa is that you?" asked one, Lisa smiled and nodded. "Of course, Steve, Robert" she said dropping the names of the two as though they were important old friends, which she considered them. _

_She was about to start smoothing them into going on a brake, when Erica popped up behind them and knocked them, rather hard, on the head. "Erica! What the crap?" Lisa said shocked at both the stealth of Erica and that she had knocked both of them out with one blow. "You told me to hit them!" Erica stated._

"_Yeah, but when I gave the signal!"_

"_You did, you nodded!"_

"_THAT wasn't the Signal!"_

"_Erica? What the crap?" Anna screamed as she ran up to them, "you disappeared, one second she was in the middle of a sentence, next she's over here?" _

"_What's wrong with you Erica?" Lisa asked looking at her, thinking she shouldn't be this hyper at twelve at night. Erica Smiled and said simply "I found some new stuff on my way here…they call it Coffee!" She said smiling. Anna and Lisa both rolled their eyes and walked onto the ship. Erica skipped onto the ship after them. They spent the next couple of hours preparing the ship for sea, both Anna and Lisa shocked that the guards we still out by the time they were done. Lisa turned to her friends and smiled, "remember those clothes? Put them on…I now deem us pirates!" _

_Back to normal_

Lisa suddenly laughed remembering the looks on Anna's and Erica's face when she told them to put on the clothes, Anna and Erica stood there looking at her, "so do you think she is done with her flash back?" Anna asked staring at Lisa as if to figure out a puzzle. Erica laughed, and then stopped "I don't know but I just remembered…who's steering?" Lisa blinked and looked at Erica, hearing only the last part, "I will! I'm captain after all," she said putting her hand on her hips and standing proudly. Anna looked at her in shock "who said _you_ we captain?" Lisa put her hands down and looked at Anna, "I'll make you co-captain" she said flatly. Anna smiled and agreed. " What does that make me?" Erica asked looking at the two of them, "navigator" Anna and Lisa said in unison. Erica shrugged and agreed.

"Oh, a pirates life is a wonderful life, we're rouge and over the see, we fear'ith the river, we buccaneer'ith, it's the life of a pirate for me, oh a life of a pirate for me," said a male voice from behind the trio. They turned around and saw an old man, he wore raggedy clothes and he reeked of rum. The second he was seen he ran into the cabin behind him, instinct taking over, Lisa ran after him, but when she opened the door the little old man was gone. "What the hell?" Lisa said turning to Anna and Erica both just as bewildered as she was.

**End of chapter one**


End file.
